The German Boy
by Treecko Girl
Summary: Sequel to 'The Italian Girl.' The war is raging. The Allies and Axis fighting until one side is destroyed. Italy remains by Germany's side loyally, but then she makes a decision that changes their relationship... fem!Italy
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my sequel to 'The Italian Girl'. I wasn't sure what I should call it, but I ended up deciding to give it a title that completely contrasted the story it is following. I have also told this from Italy's point of view. I really hope it is Ok! You'll notice immediately that it is much darker than 'The Italian Girl.'**

**Well, I'll stop blabbing so that you can get on with reading. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Italy's insides hurt. They were causing her agony. Nothing in the world had ever made her feel so ill. She thought she was going to loose consciousness. It seemed like a more favourable way to end this. Or rather, it would be favourable if she regained consciousness. If she regained it rather than lost it, then this would all have just been a silly dream. She would wake up beside the man she loved so dearly and tell him about it. After comforting her that it would never happen, they would laugh about it. They would kiss and say they loved each other over and over.<em>

'_N-No.' She could barely make sound._

_The man she loved more than anything in the world, the man who had said he loved her, turned his back and began to walk._

_Italy shot her head up, the blood rushing through it like an ambush. 'N-No!'_

_He did not answer, and she knew. She knew this more clearly than she had ever known anything._

_She had lost him._

* * *

><p>The rumble shook the world around Italy. The distant explosion of a grenade caused her to convulse in horror, clutching the sides of her head with both hands. She emitted a frightened squeak and ducked even lower behind the mound.<p>

Everything had changed in such a short space of time. From happily training alongside her lover Germany, to being in the middle of a deadly battlefield alongside him. The shots rumbled and screamed in the distance. Some shots were closer, sounding only a few hundred yards away.

Italy squeaked again. 'Ve… ve… ve…'

'Italy,' a low German voice sounded beside her. 'I'm here.'

She nodded frantically, resisting the urge as best she could to hug him. He had instructed her not to do so, simply because they had to be vigilant at all times. Germany was the only one of the two constantly vigilant, though. Italy was constantly cowering in fear, her surroundings nothing but a blur of gun shots and explosions.

Needless to say, she was completely out of her depth.

'Ve… Germany… I'm scared…' she whimpered.

'I know,' he replied. 'But you have to focus…! We're in the middle of a battlefield! We cannot stop until all of the opposition in this area are either dead or have retreated…!'

Another gunshot. It sounded exceptionally close. As Italy cried out, Germany shot up from his crouch. He yelled something in German and fired three shots. Italy could feel the shots rip through their intended target - or targets. She could hear the opposition's strangled screams as the bullets made contact. Covering her ears made no difference. The sound could not be filtered.

Germany lowered himself, keeping his head raised slightly above the mound, scanning for any more intruders. He turned to Italy after a few minutes.

'It seems clear for now,' he said quietly. The gunshots had stopped, too. 'Hopefully we can rest tonight.'

Italy nodded, her head down and eyes squeezed shut. Her lids were becoming painful with the pressure, but still Italy did not open them. Sight scared her. She did not know what her eyes would come in contact with. Blood? Violence? Death? Germany's close voice was the only speck of reassurance she got.

Italy wanted nothing more than the days of not so long ago. The days where she and Germany could live in happiness together. When they could cook for each other and make love when they pleased. She missed taking showers with him and snuggling up to him in bed. They hadn't made love for weeks. Italy didn't dare mention this, because she knew that was probably one of the last things on Germany's mind. He took this war with what she had heard been called 'German Pride', while Italy was behaving with 'Italian Weakness.' She whimpered again. It was an involuntary reaction of her throat.

'Italy.' Germany's voice was closer. Italy could feel his breath against the top of her head. A hand began to stroke the top of her head, fingers running through the hair.

Another whimper. Italy could feel the shape of his hand so well. She wanted to reach out and kiss him all over his body. She wanted that hand and its partner to ravage her body. To caress the fears away from her.

A discrete tear cascaded down her cheek - a tear which embodied all the doubt and fear she had. Unfortunately, it didn't bring the emotions away from Italy's being. They remained, as rooted as they ever were.

'I wish things c-could be d-different…' Italy sobbed.

Her lover remained quiet. His hand remained on her head. '_Ja_. Me, too. But… we'll win this war, and we'll go back to our old lives. We can live together in peace… We can live as lovers. Be strong, Italy.'

She choked another little sob, and flinched when another gunshot echoed over the battlefield. Germany took his hand from her head. Italy could hear his boots against the muddy and scarred ground as he shuffled to get a better view.

Italy managed to open her eyes, the light stinging for a couple of seconds. Germany's figure was poised, ready to fire when necessary.

His face scared her. His eyes were cold and calculating, having lost their once tender shine. She tried her very best to understand, but it was difficult. Italy was not a fighter, and Germany was. This was a difference that stood all too prominently during times like these.

'GET DOWN!' Germany yelled.

Italy threw herself to the ground, getting covered in the mud. Germany fired several shots, yelling in his native tongue.

'Ve-e-e…' cried Italy, clamping her hands over her ears.

The shots rang out and stabbed at Italy's being like knives. The ground shook with the endless rain of shots. Then there was silence. Germany retreated back to a crouch behind the mound. Italy opened an eye to see him breathing heavily. She took her hands from her ears and, with shaking arms, made her way to a kneeling position. The mud was cold, that temperature seeping through her military uniform. She shuddered.

After regaining normal breathing, Germany spoke quietly. 'I got a few of them, but they got a few of us. There's a comrade out there lying wounded. I cannot risk going after him… but…'

He paused to peek over the mound. Italy crept beside him and gripped his sleeve. She buried her head in it, convulsing with sobs.

The German moved, and Italy felt an arm come around her. It gave her a tight squeeze before retracting. The body heat beside her was gone in the next second.

'Ve? G-Germany?'

Her lover was dashing towards the wounded soldier. Italy shot up to see he was joined by other German soldiers. They had emerged from their hiding places upon seeing their commanding officer taking the leap into the open. They crowed around the wounded man, some facing outward to lookout for any opposing troops. Italy saw them carry the man towards the trench she and Germany occupied. As the man was moved under the mound, Italy shot to Germany's side. Before she could fling her arms around him, however, he gripped her shoulders with a deadly serious look upon his face.

'Italy,' he said. 'I want you to go with these _soldaten _to the medical hut near here.'

'Ve? But-'

'_Nien! _Italy! I command you to go!' Germany shouted. As Italy flinched, he placed his hand on her cheek. In a softer voice, he continued. 'I will join you this evening.'

Italy shook her head. 'Ve-e-e… N-no… Germany…'

The German took his hand away and beckoned one of his troops. Italy looked to the ground. The unwelcoming and cold ground.

At first, Italy thought Germany and the other soldier - who couldn't have been anymore than eighteen - were hugging, but she soon realised Germany was whispering something to him. The younger soldier nodded and glanced to Italy. He smiled weakly at her.

'Right then,' Germany sighed, looking to his injured comrade, who was bloodied and moaning. 'Get this man to the tent, and you soldier,' the addressed young man straightened out, trying to look older than he was, 'remember what I told you.'

The boy saluted with a slightly shaking hand.

'Italy, be strong,' Germany said quietly. 'I'll see you soon.'

With a small whimper, Italy nodded. The young German soldier approached her and nodded with boyish eyes. Italy nodded back, tying to smile.

The wounded man was carried on a stretcher out of the mound, with Italy following. The boy was staying close to her, looking both sheepish and scared. With one last glance back to her love, Italy was out in the open.

The group headed for the trees. The German troops around her were muttering things to each other in their own language. Italy knew a very small amount of German, so couldn't keep up. This increased her feelings of loneliness. She wondered vaguely how her own troops were doing. They were patrolling a different area, and were under German command. Italy hadn't seen any of her troops for a couple of days.

They were travelling through relatively thick forest. There were signs of war - trees had been torn down and destroyed by tanks and bullets.

After a half-hour walk, the medical hut was in sight. Italy breathed a sigh of relief as if it was the first breath she had delivered in the entire half-hour.

They entered the medical tent, and Italy was nearly overpowered by the smell of blood. She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cough or gag. The nurse greeted them and told the soldiers where to take the wounded man. They left Italy and the young soldier.

Frankly, she didn't know what to do now. Italy simply sat down and buried her head in her hands. She felt faint and alone. The sounds of the wounded echoed in the hut. The sounds of approaching death. Italy's heart stammered. She had a shot of terrifying imagination. Germany's screams. She whimpered and shook her head.

'Eh… Ah… _C-ciao… signorina…_'

The sound of a German man attempting Italian with the thick, contrasting accent made Italy smile in spite of everything. She cast her eyes up to the boy before her. He was clutching his weapon in an attempt at gaining a few years of age. He still looked like a small child with a toy gun. He looked terrified.

Italy breathed in, air stale with blood and death. She smiled to the boy and beckoned for him to sit down.

'Hello,' she said. 'Thank you for protecting me.'

The boy blushed and nodded. '_J-Ja! Kein pro- _Ah, no problem. It's my d-duty, and I'm happy to be protecting someone so c-close to my commanding officer…!'

His stutter was cute, she thought. It was also saddening, in a way. This boy clearly didn't know what he was getting into when he signed up. There were thousands like him. Thousands who had already lost their lives. Italy found herself thinking he was lucky to be alive. Then again, so was she.

'Thank you,' she repeated. She looked to the hut roof.

'H-hey… m-miss…?' he stuttered.

'Ve?'

'Ah, I was wondering… are you in-in a r-relationship with the commander…?' he asked. The struggle to get words out was evident.

'Ve? Oh… Yeah…! I am! Ve! Germany's my boyfriend, and I love him so much!' she said happily. Simply talking about him made her spirits rise.

'O-oh, I see. That's nice,' he said.

This boy was unlike any other German Italy had met. They were usually gruff, precise and strict. This young soldier was a complete contrast. Perhaps it was because he was so young and in completely out of his depth. He reminded Italy of herself.

'M-miss?' he asked, clutching his weapon like a lifeline.

'Ve?'

'Do you… Do you think we'll win this war?' he asked.

Italy's heart stuttered. When the words were asked with such an uncertain voice, the fate of the Axis was thrown into a different perspective in Italy's mind. She had never even thought of a loss. She assumed that because Germany was in command, things would work in the Axis's favour. Japan was fighting elsewhere, and he was cool and level-headed, so Italy had never doubted him. Now that the question was emitted, however, Italy's mind went slightly numb.

She looked to the boy, and managed to smile back to him. She remembered Germany patting her on the head and wondered if she should do the same to this boy. She did. 'Ve… Yeah, of course we'll win…!'

The boy's eyes widened in a weak happiness.

They remained there for the next few hours. They talked of the war, and learned more about each other as people. Italy learned that this boy had a girlfriend that he intended to marry once the war was over, and that he looked forward to having children with her. He had dreams, which warmed Italy's heart. She told him that she and Germany hadn't talked of marriage, but once the war ended, she was planning on thinking about it a lot more.

Married to Germany. Italy's heart soared for a few seconds. She would adore that. Wearing a ring he gave her. She would treasure it like she treasured him. Like she treasured his heart. For the first time in weeks, Italy had to suppress a giggle.

'Ve~ Thank you for talking to me,' Italy said.

'Ah…! N-no! Thank you for talking to me! You're very nice, miss,' he replied.

'Ve~' Italy laughed.

As spirits were high, they had a reason to drop right back down like lead weights. There was a buzz of panicked noise which invaded the air. It was men shouting. Italy and the boy shot up. The men were German, that much she could tell.

The men rocketed through the hut doors - which were only fabric. There were about five of them, all holding a stretcher. Italy couldn't see at first who was on the stretcher, but when she managed to peek around the soldiers, her heart stopped.

Germany was lying on it, his right shoulder bloodied. The red leaked through his uniform.

'Ve! G-Germany!' she cried, trying to get to him.

'_Nien! _Stay back!' one of the soldiers shouted, blocking Italy with his hand.

'B-But! Germany!' she cried again. 'Germany!'

The addressed, and wounded, man opened his eyes weakly. This was accompanied by a weak smile. He mouthed Italy's name.

The young soldier put his hand on Italy's shoulder. He brought her away from the stretcher as it was carried into another room. Italy cried out, struggling to get free from his grip.

'M-Miss!' the boy shouted, trying to summon authority in his voice. 'Please, miss! Let them do their job! You can go in when they've dressed that wound!'

Italy broke into a fit of sobs. She threw herself around and clutched the soldier, weeping.

'H-He's going- I don't want him to- I'm so- sc-scared!' she sobbed. 'I-He-'

'Miss Italy,' the German said, awkwardly hugging her back. 'It'll be Ok. He's strong, he'll pull through. You just wait.'

Italy nodded and was happy to sit down in the chair again. It felt like the strength had been drained out of her like air from a balloon. She felt cold. Germany's wound flashed over and over in her mind.

'Germany,' she choked.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like both an eternity and a second, the nurse called for Italy. She said that Germany wanted to see her. Italy shot up from the seat, giving the young soldier an excited yet worried smile. He nodded and smiled back.<p>

The nurse told Italy that the injury wasn't life-threatening and that he would make a full recovery in a short matter of time. Italy emitted a huge sigh of relief accompanied by a teary choke.

When Italy was guided into the room, the nurse patted her on the shoulder and left.

Italy's eyes locked on the German sitting up in his bed. He was shirtless, and there were two layers of white bandages wrapped around his upper torso. Italy was relived she couldn't see blood anymore. Red was a dangerous colour.

'Italy,' he said quietly, smiling gently at her.

'G-Germany…!' Italy squeaked, throwing herself to him and hugging him.

'Ah ha… Ow, Italy… my shoulder…' he said hoarsely.

'Ve? Oh! Oh, sorry!' She broke away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. It creaked under the new weight. 'Germany… What happened…? I-I was so-'

'Sh-h,' Germany breathed. 'Italy… It's Ok. It was just one of those Brits. One of them caught me in a bad position. I couldn't turn quickly enough.'

'Ve… Germany… I was so worried…' she whispered, stroking his lower arm. 'I was…so…'

'Italy,' Germany whispered again. 'It'll take more than a cheap British bullet wound to keep me down.'

They shared a laugh, and Italy stared into Germany's eyes. She loved their shade of blue. Cold yet warm. Rough yet gentle. She leaned in slowly, thankful nobody else was in this section of the hut.

They kissed. A kiss with warm passion. A kiss Italy had been longing for. Tongues met and hands touched. Germany was the one to break away. He nuzzled her neck.

'I love you,' he whispered. 'I know I haven't told you that in a long time. I haven't been acting very… loving recently…'

'Ve~' Italy cooed. 'No, Germany. Don't apologise. I understand… Things have been so scary… I just want this to be over.'

'_Ja_. I do, too,' he agreed. 'It is a pain… But we, the Axis, will win. It will all be worth it.'

Italy nodded enthusiastically. '_Si_! We will win because Germany's so great! We have Japan on our side, too, so we can't lose!'

Germany smiled and held Italy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed that. I look forward to posting more up! I'm grateful for any reviews! See you soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have said this in the first chapter: The updates for this story are going to be a lot slower than those for 'The Italian Girl'. Sorry about that! I'll do my very best to post them up as quickly as I can, but I'm just giving you a little heads up. ^.^ Thank you for reading this story! **

* * *

><p>The world had not changed. Italy had forgotten that. She was bathed in Germany's affection as he recovered in the medical hut. In spite of the war around her, Italy slept better that night than she had done in weeks.<p>

The morning did not keep her feelings of content rooted. The early sun served only to banish them like a spirit. Germany had got up and told Italy that they had to go back on the battlefield. Italy could only squeak in fear and denial while Germany put his military uniform on and grabbed her wrist. There was a familiar touch to Italy's skin, but it was nearly overridden by the strict force he was applying. Some German soldiers were outside. They saluted their commanding officer before following his orders to scout the area and take out any opposing officer without hesitation.

To say the world had not changed is perhaps incorrect. It had been made worse. There had been a setback on the Axis's half – a huge setback due to Germany's injury. Italy did not realise it until that morning. Even though Germany had survived the shot wound, it still had a devastating effect on the Axis. With the country wounded so, the Allies had perfect opportunity to invade and conquer North Africa. The Axis had been struggling to fend off the Allies for so long. It now seemed to have been for nothing.

Italy ran beside Germany. She gasped, trying to summon a proper breath. The air stabbed her throat and corroded her lungs like grit was circulating inside them. She choked as if underwater. Germany continued to run. Italy caught the quick glance of his icy blue eyes. He smiled roughly and turned back to the direction of his run. Italy didn't know if she should have felt reassured. Germany's eyes held no emotion – they were the focused blue concentrating only on what he needed to do to win this war. This horrible war.

The trenches were cold and muddy. Their smell reminded Italy of death. She shuddered in the dark air.

'Ve… Germany… Are you sure you're Ok?' Italy asked quietly. Her voice echoed slightly under ground level. She could see the white swirls of her breath in the lonely air.

He grunted, handling his gun. '_Ja_, Italy. I'm fine.'

Germany's words were harsh. They weren't harsh to punish Italy, but rather moulded by the situation. He snapped his gun back into place.

There was the sound of oncoming soldiers. Germany shot his head up like a wild animal. His eyes became scary. Italy could see his knuckles whiten as he gripped the weapon. She gasped. Those soldiers sounded familiar. They were Italian.

'Ve! No Germany…! Those are mine…!' Italy stood up. Even with her naturally ditzy nature, Italy knew her own men from the enemies.

'Miss Italy!' the young soldiers shouted in unison. 'We have a letter for you! It's urgent from the boss…!'

They made their way into the trench, nervously passing the German with trembling salutes. They approached their leader and handed her the letter. Italy thanked them and opened it. She only had to read the first two lines for her face to go white. She clenched the paper, tearing it a bit. Her hand trembled.

'V…V-e-e…' she stammered. Tears welled up.

'Italy?' Germany's voice sounded. He pushed past the smaller soldiers and gripped Italy's shoulders. She barely noticed him – her eyes were blinded by tears and her arms had gone numb. 'Italy, what's wrong?'

'V-e-e… It's S-Sicily… t-they've invaded… Sicily...' she choked.

'Oh… _Gott,' _Germany cursed. 'My troops couldn't hold them back? First Africa and now Sicily?'

The two Italian soldiers gasped in horror. Clearly, Germany had been shouting at them specifically. They began explaining frantically in Italian. Germany shouted at them, telling them he couldn't follow. 'Italy! Italy! Listen! I will go to Sicily and fight these bastards off, you hear me?'

Senses returned to the young girl with a painful snap. 'Ve! G-Germany! I-I'm going, too!'

His face twisted in refusal. Italy was scared only for a split second. Her responsibility as a country swept over her for the first time in her life. 'Ve! Please Germany! Let me help you!'

The German stared at her with little expression. He closed his eyes slowly and nodded. 'Fine, but you need to be on your highest guard.' He turned back to the troops. 'You two! Spread the word! Get as many German and Italian troops to Sicily from here as quickly as you can! Now!'

They yelped in fear before casting shaky salutes and scurrying out of the trench. Germany turned to Italy. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>The island was not an island anymore. It was a graveyard. A torture chamber. Italy fell to her knees with a cry of terror.<p>

'Italy!' Germany shouted. 'Pull yourself together! Quick!'

He dragged Italy up, her strength having evaporated. They ran through the rubble and dust. Germany told his soldiers to help protect the Italians, but the feedback he was receiving was not positive. The Allies had got a strong hold on Sicily.

Italy's mind flashed to Romano. She hadn't heard anything form him in so long. This was close to his home. She squeaked in fear.

'Sh-shit!' Germany hissed. Italy saw the source of his curse. There were Allied troops just ahead of them. Germany threw himself behind a building, dragging Italy with him. 'Get back, Italy!'

Gunshots were fired from both sides. Italy could only cover her ears as uselessly as before, hoping with every fibre of her strength that it would stop and Germany would be victorious.

'Italy! Run! A bomb!'

Her ears caught Germany's alert with ease, and her legs responded with the same ease. She jolted from her standing position. The explosion forced her forward so that she landed with a painful thump to the ground. She screamed out as her thigh was torn against sharp stone. The crimson pulsed from the wound, making her feel nauseous. Trying to move her left arm, Italy realised it was damaged, too. She cradled it, unsure which injury was worse. Her arm was screaming with pain, while her leg was bleeding quite heavily, nerves shot.

'Dammit! The German got away!' sounded a rough English voice. 'Where is that Italian he was with? Did we get her at least?'

Italy gasped, scrambling in agony to flee from her spot. With the sudden movement, her leg throbbed in pain, forcing a few tears from her eyes. Her arm was limp against her side, supported loosely by her other arm. Buildings became nothing but tall blurs against her panicked vision. Italy gasped and choked, desperate for water. Her throat was raw with dust and panic.

'G-Germany's Ok,' she choked to herself. Saying it aloud would reassure her more, Italy believed. 'He got away! They said so!'

Weapons screamed around her, but Italy could not see the source of the dangers. All she wanted to do was hide. She stopped, leaning over to catch shaky breaths. She believed she was alone, safe for a small time.

Then a voice of alarm sounded. It was the voice of the opposition. Her heart stopped as if the voice was death itself.

Italy shook like there was an earthquake around her. There might as well have been. With the bombs and gunshots, the ground always felt like it was vibrating. The German soldiers were gone. They were all lying forever on the ground around Italy. She let a short, sharp cry of fear escape her throat. Italy didn't know what else to do. The Allied troops were now aiming their guns at her. She was going to be shot.

'V-Ve! Ve! Please don't shoot me!' she cried. 'Why would any of you shoot a pathetic little girl such as myself?'

At this desperate and seemingly hopeless point in time, anything Italy said could surely only improve her chances of survival. Nothing could have possibly made her situation worse. She saw her buildings crumbled into ruins and her land destroyed by the Allies. There was no way in hell this could get any worse.

'Hold your fire!' A cocky and familiar voice shouted over the soldiers' heads.

The troops reluctantly lowered their weapons as they made a path for the commanding officer. He stepped in front of them, he blue eyes focused solely on Italy. His confident pose struck chords of familiarity in Italy's heart.

America smiled to Italy. She could only look to him with eyes of confusion and fear – both feelings danced feverishly in Italy's gut. Neither could quite gain the majority.

'Don't shoot her,' America said more softly. The troops behind him looked to each other with raised eyebrows. America kneeled down. 'Girl, you're so cute. I feel bad about what we're doing to you and your country. But you know how wars go; America does what's best because he's the hero!'

'Ve?'

'You know we, the Allies led by me, are winning this war. We're beating the Germans back like there's no tomorrow, yo!' America cheered. 'Italy, why don't you join us, the Allies?'

Italy's heart leapt like it had been poked with a sharp rod. She shot her eyes to the confident American kneeling before her. 'V-ve? What?'

'You heard me, girl,' he said. The cheerful tone in his voice was completely unfitting for the situation, but that was simply America, Italy thought.

'I…' she looked to the ground. Her leg had been severely gashed with the explosion and her arm was showing a deep purple bruise. She had been battered and weakened to nearly beyond her limit. Italy's heart cried out for a victory. It cried out for freedom of the shackles of war. Italy wanted to go back to her normal life with Germany. 'Ve… Germany…'

'Don't worry about him! Even when he does loose, he'll still be the stubborn old tightwad he always was!' America said. 'Well, cutie?'

Italy began to cry. It was all she had the energy to do. 'A-America, n-no! I-I wanna st-stay with Germany…! I l-love him!'

The American whined. 'Italy! You know we have won! Think about it! I'm letting you have an opportunity that will guarantee your safety!'

Those words dangled before Italy. They were tempting words. She looked to America with pained eyes. The tears flowed soundlessly. 'Safety… Ve…'

America held out his hand. Italy looked to it. It hung there, waiting without a falter. America was not nervous. Not a flinch was bestowed on his features.

Italy found herself reaching for it, and when her small hand was held in America's, Italy could have sworn she heard a familiar cry in the distance. But a cry from whom?

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're all thinking… Well, I think I do… 'Italy and America?' They are cute (I think), but I swear, Germany and Italy is my tip-top priority! Trust me, this story is all about them! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks so much and reviews are more than welcome! Please oh please give me your opinions! I want to improve for readers! Thanks much!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. Actually, I have something to say about this story at the end. For now, please enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>'Germany! I'm so happy you're here! I had a really scary dream that you went away!' Italy cried, jumping into her lover's arms.<p>

Germany kissed her. 'Italy, I won't go away. I love you so much.'

'Ve! I love you, too!' she cooed, kissing him back.

They cuddled and kissed, the rest of the world blanking out of existence. Nothing else mattered because they were together. The world was perfect.

'Germany.'

'Italy.'

He stroked the top of her head gently. Italy smiled against his chest, content.

The touch changed, somehow. It became… less physical and more surreal. It felt as though Italy was not quite there. She no longer saw Germany, instead seeing only darkness. The black throbbed and twisted before her.

'V-Ve?'

The touch to her head was real again. Italy could feel fingers run slowly through her hair, lift away, and repeat the action. The darkness slowly lifted as Italy opened her eyes. The hand upon her head was no longer Germany's.

America was looking down on her with a smile on his face. His blue eyes widened with glee as Italy became fully aware of where she was. She was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a medical hut. She gasped sharply, sitting up.

'Ve-Ah!' she squeaked, clutching her left arm. She saw it was bandaged up. Italy felt a dull pain in her leg, and threw the cover off to see it was bandaged up as well. 'Ve…'

'Girl, calm down,' America said. 'You're in safe hands. Plus, the hero is here, so you'll definitely recover in next to no time!'

Italy stared at him. She pulled the covers back over her legs and sighed. She thought about what had happened. Memories swirled through her mind in partial stabs. Italy gasped when she finally remembered what had happened – why she was lying here with America by her side. She looked to the man, and tears formed in her eyes. She began to cry, unrestricted.

'Huh? Girl why are you crying? Don't do that! I don't know how to handle that!' he said frantically. He frantically began a search through his pockets. 'Crap! I know there's one in here somewhere…!'

'I believe you wish to give her this?' A new voice said. Italy recognised this voice even over the volume of her crying. She peeked at the other man from behind her hands. It was England. He leaned over and held out a tissue to Italy.

After a few seconds of simply staring at it like a weapon, Italy reached out a shaking arm and took it. 'Th-Thank you…' she whimpered.

'Honestly, are we wise accepting her as our newest ally?' England asked. 'She's not exactly the toughest of nations.'

'Dude!' shouted America. 'But she's cute!'

'Cuteness does not win wars,' England responded. The dutiful tone and strict reign England had on his voice contrasted America's free and loud voice to perfection. Italy looked form one man to the other. She decided that America was nicer.

'Ve… Can… Can I have something to eat…?' she asked feebly. Italy's stomach growled painfully. 'I'm so hungry.'

England's eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be frustration. He opened his mouth, and Italy flinched in preparation to receive harsh denial, but America stepped in front of him. 'Of course you can, girl!'

Italy squeaked with a small smile. America helped her out of the bed and let her lean on his shoulder all the way to where he claimed the rations were kept. The hut was rather big. America sat her down at a small table and brought out a tin of what appeared to be meat.

'Sorry I can't give you anything better, but food is in short supply,' America said. He patted Italy on her shoulder.

She stared at the meat, forcing up a smile. She had not tasted pasta in so long, her tongue felt raw. 'It's… f-fine. _Grazie_.'

She picked up the fork with weak hands and took a bite. It tasted nothing like the quality food she and the rest of her country indulged in every single day without a care. Her stomach twisted both with the horrid taste and in painful nostalgia. Italy suppressed a whimper as best she could.

'Italy,' America said, sitting down opposite her. 'Your boss and my boss have been talking. I heard he's officially signed you over to us.'

'Ve…' She did not fully understand the complete meaning of what America had just said, but decided that it meant a whole new relationship for her and Germany. She loved him, but what did this mean, exactly for him? Did he still love her even though she had switched sides? 'I'm… f-fighting with…'

'Us.' America finished for her. He rested his head on both his hands, elbows propped on the table. 'You're officially part of us.'

Italy's heart tumbled wildly to the bottom of her body. It rested for a little while. She could no longer feel its beats. Her stomach twisted as if searching for the heart. Eventually, it began to beat again. More wildly than a normal rate, but beating to keep Italy alive nonetheless.

She could say little. Her blond German lover stared her in the face. His icy blue eyes struck a new wave of panic into her soul. 'Ugh… G-German…'

America stood and supported her. 'Hey, girl.'

His words echoed as if delivered from underwater. 'I… I want to go back to bed…'

'Ah… Sure.' America hoisted her up, and Italy clung to him. Yes, she was afraid, but America seemed to be her best option while she was here. She decided to keep his friendship in her mind, but not without disturbing another relationship.

When they reached the beds, Italy was relieved to see England was gone. America helped her into the bed and pulled the covers over her.

'I'm gonna go do some stuff, but if you need me, you just yell, ya hear?' America used his thumb to point to himself.

Italy smiled weakly. '_Si_. Thank you.'

America smirked with a 'You're so cute!' before leaving.

Italy looked to the ceiling, her mind swirling. She closed her eyes, and images of Germany appeared in front of her like his figure was imbedded on her eyelids. 'Ve…'

Time passed, but with nothing but the creeping sun, Italy could scarcely tell just how much had gone by. She could hear nothing outside her room. The silence was promising. Italy removed the covers from over her and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Pain shot up her bad leg. She squeaked, clutching it until it eased. She felt heavy tears threaten, but determination drove them back. She spied a pair of worn-looking but wearable slip on shoes. After pulling them on, she peeked round the corner, and all the corners that followed, spying nothing. No alarm was raised and nobody shouted out as she made her way out of the tent.

'Ve… Germany…'

Saying his name was like a breath. It revitalised her with a silent promise: _We will be together again._

The outside breeze was a change, but a familiar one. Italy took rapid, sharp breaths. She glanced back to the medical hut. Nobody had spotted her. A stab of both excitement and panic struck her. She was driven further away by the chanting of these two feelings as they danced heavily in her heart. It mixed with the pain in her leg and arm.

The first gunshot she heard threw her stride away. She shook uncontrollably. The tears threatened again. Italy clenched her fists; trying with every ounce of strength she had left to remain standing. She told herself, _I cannot be afraid of some gunshots! Germany would scold me! I have to go find him!_

She broke from trees to buildings a matter of minutes later. Italy's eyes stung at the sights before her. She saw people – her own – lying without life by their homes, by their land. The land where they had been born and raised with so many happy memories accumulated.

'Ve-e…' she breathed, trying to chase the thoughts away.

'You! YOU! What are you doing here?'

With the plummet of her stomach, Italy spun round. A German soldier was aiming his gun at her. Staring into the black barrel, Italy remembered the Allies' guns. She fell to her knees.

'No! No! Please don't shoot me! I just want to see Germany! Please! Can you take me to him!'

The soldier's merciless eyes slacked only a little as he lowered his weapon to inspect the pathetic and injured girl before him. 'Holy shit,' she spat. 'You're Italy…'

'Y-Yeah…?' Italy confirmed somewhat questioningly.

'I think he'll be… interested to see you. We got some funny news from your boss,' the soldier continued. 'On your feet!'

Scrambling to her feet, Italy clutched her heart as if it would be ripped from her chest of she didn't protect it. 'V-Ve! So-So you'll take me to him?'

'_Ja_,' he confirmed with a sigh. He moved to behind Italy and poked his gun into her back slightly. She flinched, and he spoke again. 'Just shut up and let me lead you.'

She nodded shakily, allowing the soldier to manoeuvre her through the war's destruction. Not once did either of them speak. The journey was cold and filled with silent panic.

'Here,' he said sternly. He stopped Italy in front of what she knew to be the Town Hall. Even this strong and respected building had deep scars, with bullet holes and destroyed paint work. Italy felt ill, and her leg began to throb.

The soldier forced her quickly through a discrete side door. The hall was cold and dark, lacking every vibe of the warm welcome it represented.

'Sir,' he said loudly as he pushed Italy into the main room. 'Look what I found. She was looking for you.'

Italy's eyes widened. Germany was standing behind the dark wooden desk as the back of the room. The chair that once stood behind it was overturned in the corner of the room, its fabric dead of the vibrant green it once was. Germany was wearing a different uniform than the one Italy had left him wearing. He was wearing what looked like a high-ranking uniform. She had seen him wear this before, but it was only when he wasn't directly fighting at the time. He wore the hat she had seen before, too. It covered his eyes as he stared down to the desk. She could capture no feature of his face.

Without a word, Germany shooed the officer out of the room. The soldier cast a salute to his commander even though he couldn't see it. Conditioning.

When the sound of the door closing behind the soldier was heard, Italy took a step forward. Her smile was wide and uncontrollable; she was seeing Germany again!

'Ve! Germany! I've missed you so much!' she said happily. Italy took a few steps towards him, intending to hug him.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

She stopped. The words he emitted where ice cold and devoid of emotion. They struck Italy.

'Ve? Ger-'

'What the hell are you doing here? Are you so stupid that you don't even know the situation of your own country?' He shot his head up. Italy's gasp was strangled as if she was being drowned. Germany's eyes were flaring with anger. She had never seen this before. This could not have been _her _Germany, surely.

Before she could so much as make a noise, Germany yelled again. 'YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE AXIS! YOU HAVE JOINED THEM!'

His voice hammered into Italy's fragile being, snapping every bone she possessed. It tore out her hair and scrapped at her eyes. It ripped her lungs from her body and stabbed her heart.

Still, she could not make a noise.

'I lo-' He paused, bringing his hand to his face. 'I loved you…! Do you not know that? Did that not mean anything to you?'

'Germany, ple-'

'YOU WILL NOT EXCUSE YOURSELF! I PROTECTED YOU!' He gripped the edge of the desk. Italy heard the wood crack. 'Ita-Italy…'

He shot from his position and grabbed both of Italy's arms. The contact was painful.

'Ve… Ger-Germany you're hurting me…!'

He did not reply. Germany's eyes were frightening. The black bill of his hat covered his forehead, which served to make him look even more dangerous. Germany pushed himself forward, forcing Italy against the wall. He forced his lips to meet hers.

The kiss was rough. Italy moaned feebly as Germany forced his tongue into her mouth. It rolled and thrashed with her own tongue. Italy could taste him. She felt the familiar texture of his tongue as it forced its way over and under hers. Her moans were a mixture of fright and pleasure.

Germany broke away with a sharp intake of air on both sides. Italy looked to him. His eyes had not changed.

'Ger-' She struggled without success against his strength. 'Germany… please…'

Again, there was no verbal response. He rolled his tongue over the skin of her neck. Italy shuddered. Her good leg became as weak as her damaged one. 'Nngh…'

He bit down. Italy yelped. His teeth sank onto her, heightening her yelps. She did not know how to feel or what to think. She had wanted to be intimate with Germany for so long, but the circumstances under which this was happening were unfamiliar and unloving.

'I loved you,' he hissed, bringing his face to hover in front of hers. 'I loved you, Italy. You betrayed me.'

He let go of her. Italy slid to the floor with a thump. Her arm and leg throbbed.

Germany fixed his hat, which had been obscured during the incident.

'We are fighting on different sides, now,' he said, looking to the wall. He was stating facts with no emotion impeding his judgement. Even Italy knew this. 'But… there will always be a part of me that still loves you. Goodbye.'

Italy's insides hurt. They were causing her agony. Nothing in the world had ever made her feel so ill. She thought she was going to lose consciousness. It seemed like a more favourable way to end this. Or rather, it would be favourable if she regained consciousness. If she regained it rather than lost it, then this would all have just been a silly dream. She would wake up beside the man she loved so dearly and tell him about it. After comforting her that it would never happen, they would laugh about it. They would kiss and say they loved each other over and over.

'N-No.' She could barely make sound.

The man she loved more than anything in the world, the man who had said he loved her, turned his back and began to walk.

Italy shot her head up, the blood rushing through it like an ambush. 'N-No!'

He did not answer, and she knew. She knew this more clearly than she had ever known anything.

She had lost him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… I hope you guys enjoyed that. Truth be told, I was going to have Germany rape her *gasp*, but looking over him as a person, I just don't think he has that in him.<strong>

**This story will be going on a hiatus as of now. The reason being: I wish to concentrate on my other story 'Tea Stains and Babysitting'. Please don't worry! I WILL finish this story, I swear to you! ^.^ I just wish to take a little break from Germany and Italy for a while and focus on another couple. I really hope you don't mind! **

**As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will post the next chapter up at some point in the future, but it may not be the very near future. I'm so sorry! **

**Thank you! xx**


End file.
